Conventional real-time traffic information is collected on a per-road basis. Such per-road traffic information carries the same information, such as speed, for all lanes on the road. However, most roads do not have lanes with traffic traveling at the same speed. High occupancy vehicle (FEW) lanes usually travel faster than other lanes. Exit lanes or merge lanes usually travel slower than other lanes. A lane can be closed due to an accident. An exit ramp (or an on-ramp) can be closed due to roadwork. Current real-time traffic maps and navigation apps/devices do not reflect traffic on a per-lane basis.
It would be desirable to implement a video capture device to generate traffic information on a per-lane basis.